Murder knife
} |name = Murder knife |image = New murder knife.png |px = 270px |type = Dialogue device |description = A knife |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Mark of the Assassin Legacy Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The murder knife is an optional dialogue device used to dispose of certain characters abruptly. It is a knife in the Warden's, the Warden-Commander's and Hawke's possession that they use outside of combat, regardless of class. It does not need to be equipped and does not exist in the inventory. The following are the uses of the murder knife: Dragon Age: Origins The Warden Arl of Denerim's Estate * Off-duty guard - A City Elf sneaking into the castle will be confronted by a group of off-duty guards in the dining hall. If the party has weapons equipped, the guards will question them. The player character may exclaim "Oh sod it" and kill one of them outright, sending the knife through the air into his neck. * Sleepy Guard - A male City Elf may wake this one up and question him, then slit his throat. Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon * Vaughan Kendells - During Rescue the Queen, Vaughan is locked in the dungeon. "No one's missed you" is the key dialogue option. * Rexel - May be put out of his misery, also during Rescue the Queen. Aeducan Thaig * Scout - when the party is questioned about Trian's death, the scout blames the Dwarf Noble; regardless of what truly happened, he can be called a traitor and stabbed in the stomach. Senior Mage Quarters * Godwin - During the Precious Metals quest, his throat may be slit as punishment for lyrium trafficking. (This option is only available before Broken Circle is concluded.) Dalish Camp * Elora's Halla - If Elora is persuaded to put the Halla out of its misery, either she or the Warden may do it. Dust Town * Nadezda - May be killed during the mission to enter Carta's hideout. East Brecilian Forest * Danyla - An elf-turned-werewolf asks for death to end her pain. If the Warden agrees, Danyla is stabbed in the chest. Korcari Wilds * Wounded soldier - While preparing for the Joining, the party finds a wounded soldier whose regiment was wiped out by darkspawn. Even if Alistair argues for helping him, he may be put to death instead. Lothering * The Unscrupulous Merchant - though the Chantry sister must be driven away to unlock this option, the merchant's throat may then be slashed. Ostagar * The Hungry Deserter may offer a key in exchange for food and water, at which point he may be killed for the key instead. The player character draws the knife and closes in; the prisoner screams for help, but is fatally stabbed. * Pick - If this messenger elf resists an attempt to acquire Ser Garlen's Sword, he can be accused of desertion, then stabbed in the stomach. * The Mabari Hound - the kennel master wants a muzzle put on an ailing mabari to make its treatment easier. Instead, the mabari may be 'put out of its misery'. (The screen fades to black before the killing, so theoretically it could involve any weapon.) Redcliffe Dungeons * Jowan may be stabbed through the bars of his cell. Redcliffe Castle - Upper floor * Connor - Either the Warden or Arlessa Isolde will use the knife if no other attempt to save the boy succeeds (or is even made). Redcliffe Village * Lloyd - If the tavern-keeper refuses to help defend the village, he may be knifed in the back. Ruined Temple * Brother Genitivi - If the Warden refuses to allow Genitivi to spread word of the Urn's location, they may then pull the knife and throw it into the back of his head. Scripted encounters * Zevran - Rather than recruiting the failed assassin, The Warden may slit his throat. * Assassin Leader - May have his throat slit if the Warden will take no chances during Leliana's Past quest. West Brecilian Forest * Deygan - A wounded Dalish hunter may be murdered while unconscious. * Mad Hermit - If The Warden refuses to play his game and [Attack]s, the knife will be drawn, but the hermit will teleport away. Companions Orzammar Diamond Quarter * Weapon Merchant - The Dwarf Noble during The Nobles' Feast can order their second, Gorim Saelac, to kill the merchant for disrespecting Trian and House Aeducan. }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Warden-Commander Wending Wood * Dying Militiaman - A man tainted by the darkspawn may have his throat slit to end his suffering. }} Witch Hunt The Warden-Commander The Nest * Morrigan - At the culmination of the main quest, The Warden may stab her in the stomach. The cut-scene shows a wounded Morrigan falling into the Eluvian. }} Dragon Age II A new murder knife was added about halfway through the production process, but there are scenes still featuring the old one. If Hawke has a bow equipped, the murder knife will be used as a secondary weapon against enemies who enter melee range. Its use is purely cosmetic, and damage is calculated normally. Hawke Prologue * Wesley Vallen - Either Aveline Vallen or Hawke will kill Wesley with the knife, to save him further suffering from the darkspawn taint. Ruined Passage * Kelder Vanard - During Magistrate's Orders quest, if you decide to kill Kelder, Hawke will use it to slit Kelder's throat. Dark Foundry * A skeleton - When the final enemy is slain in the battle against Quentin and his minions in the "All That Remains" quest at the beginning of the cut-scene, Hawke will kill one last skeleton by throwing a knife into its head. This plays out the same way for all three classes and personalities. Darktown * Danzig - If Fenris is in your party during the "Wayward Son" quest, Hawke can use him to make the slaver give him information. Having Fenris intimidate Danzig into talking will give you the option of killing the slaver with a knife to stomach. This will only work for an "aggressive" Hawke. * Gascard DuPuis - After the "All That Remains" quest, you can find the blood mage in Darktown. You can intimidate him by using Fenris or Aveline (if you bring both of them along then Aveline takes precedence) into revealing his true intentions. He will then explain that he was lying about having a sister and that he wanted revenge on Quentin for not teaching him the secrets of necromancy. Once he finishes telling you these revelations, you have the choice of killing him with a knife to the stomach. Docks * Aden - During the "Finders Keepers" quest, you can use the knife to intimidate Aden to reveal the location of the crates you are looking for. This will only work for an "aggressive" Hawke. * Lord Harimann - During the "Loose Ends" quest, you can choose to kill him by throwing the knife into his forehead. This action will later change some of the dialogue at the start of the "Repentance" quest. * Keran - During the "Best Served Cold" quest, after discovering that he was involved in the kidnapping of your sibling, lover or friend. You will be given the choice of stabbing him in the stomach. Hunting Grounds - West * Poisoned Dog - During the "The Lost Hounds" quest in the "Mark of the Assassin" DLC, you have the option of ending the dogs suffering. This will then lead to confrontation between you and the dogs master. Ser Varnell's Refuge * Captured Qunari Delegate - You can side with Ser Varnell during the "Offered and Lost" quest, by throwing a knife into the neck of the delegate. This will only work for an "aggressive" Hawke. The Blooming Rose * Idunna - During Enemies Among Us she may be killed with a knife to the chest. The Fade * Feynriel - During the "Night Terrors" quest, you have the option of making him a Tranquil by stabbing him in the back with the knife. This option is only available for a "rogue" Hawke. The Wounded Coast * Varian Ilithis - During Wayward Son, when threatened with Feynriel's execution, "I don't need to step" is followed by throwing a knife at the slaver, killing him before the ensuing battle. (This option is only available for a Rogue Hawke.) * Javaris - During Blackpowder Courtesy is a choice to kill him with a knife to the back of the head. The Final Seal * Hawke - During the "Legacy" DLC, after deactivating the 4 statues a cut-scene shows Hawke approaching the final seal. Hawke then pulls out his/her knife and cuts themselves for blood to release Corypheus. Companions and NPCs Antivan Camp * Male Antivan Crow - During A Murder of Crows, Zevran will throw a knife into the right eye of an assassin. Chateau Haine * Guard - During the "Heart of the Many" quest in the "Mark of the Assassin" DLC, after Hawke and Tallis have entered the castle. A cut-scene will show Tallis throwing a knife into the throat of a guard. Sundermount * Merrill - During the "Long Way Home" quest, Merrill uses the knife to bleed herself for blood magic to undo the magical barrier. (This is the only time the Murder Knife is not used with intent to kill.) * Merrill - After the Pride Demon fight during A New Path, Marethari stabs Merrill and the demon uses the resultant blood to start another fight. * Marethari - After the Pride Demon fight during A New Path, if Hawke says "You said you had to die". Merrill will stab the Keeper in the stomach. The Blooming Rose * Hawke - During the "Enemies Among Us" quest, Idunna tries to use blood magic to make Hawke slit his/her own throat. (This will always fail.) Kirkwall Chantry * Karl - During the "Tranquility" quest, Hawke may encourage Anders to stab his friend for an end to Karl's suffering. Darktown * Hawke - During the "Shepherding Wolves" quest, An undercity thug will pull a knife on Hawke (but will then be killed by Ketojan). Lowtown Bazaar * Anders - After he blows up the Chantry at the start of "The Last Straw" quest, you will be given the choice to stab him in the back. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition References Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening objects Category:Witch Hunt objects Category:Dragon Age II objects Category:Mark of the Assassin Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition objects